1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a functionality test for the integrated circuit within a peripheral device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a simulation system operating between a host computer environment and a peripheral device environment such that data transmission function with the peripheral device is tested and the result displayed.
2. Description of Related Art
Most systems that operates to test the integrated circuit function of a peripheral device must carry out the testing by actually integrating the integrated circuit (IC) or an earlier state such as field programmable gate array (FPGA) with other components and structures in the peripheral device. For example, the decoding IC in a CD-ROM must be combined with the servo IC of the CD-ROM before the actual inspection of data decoding function can be carried out. The parallel interface IC in a printer must be combined with the printing mechanism. The scanner-host bus interface IC in a scanner must be combined with part of the scanner components and structures in order to inspect data transmission and processing functions of the scanner.
At present, integrated circuit design is an upstream production activity while the design of peripheral device is further down. In order to inspect the functionality of integrated circuit design in a peripheral device, two major routes are commonly opted for in most companies, namely:
I. An agreement is searched with peripheral device manufacturers or companies to develop the integrated circuit jointly. Design rules for operating the integrated circuit and the peripheral device is then fully discussed, and the design scheme is implemented separately. Afterwards, the two designs are put back together for testing the design functions. Any errors in the system that may occur during this phase can be removed by further discussions of the original designs. However, the defects of this type of co-operation are:
(1) Once an error occurs, it is very difficult to judge whether the error results from design faults in the integrated circuit or the peripheral device or both. PA1 (2) Full co-operation can be difficult at times, especially when trade secrets or business opportunities is involved between the agreed parties. Furthermore, it is very difficult to introduce the same integrated circuit design to other customers without arousing contractual disagreement between co-operating parties. PA1 (3) Different companies may have different priorities in their designs. Therefore, it is very easy to have conflicts in IC designs resulting in a barrier for co-operation. PA1 (4) This kind of arrangement involves obligations and responsibilities between parties, and can easily subject to a conflict of interest. Therefore, development of integrated circuit is really at a great disadvantage. PA1 (1) The operational mode of the peripheral devices is completely fixed by the peripheral device manufacturer, and so it is very difficult to test new functions. PA1 (2) Unless the integrated circuit design is compatible pin-by-pin with the peripheral devices, it is very difficult to operate efficiently. PA1 (3) Testing rate for the integrated circuit functions is rather low. Therefore, reliability of the design is difficult to raise, and the quantity and probability of a change in version is going to be more frequent. Consequently, design and sample making cost is relatively high, which will develop unfavorably circumstances for bringing in the integrated circuit promptly to the market.
II. Integrated circuit design companies purchase standard peripheral devices from the market, and then carry out a few changes to enable functional testing of the integrated circuit. This, however, suffers the following drawbacks:
In light of the foregoing, there is a need to design a method for improving the current situation.